Careful
by Shatter Dave
Summary: When a human boy is brought to the island of Mata Nui everything, including friendship, is shaken to it's core. Even more so when Teridax, the Master of Shadows, steps in with his own plans for the boy. T for violence and safety.
1. Chapter 1

The moon had just come up followed by a cool breeze that barely rustled my short brown hair. As it blew past, I gave a quick shake with my upper body, to try to counter the cold, which consisted of a serious face atop a tall yet scrawny, slightly tanned, frame.

"Everyone messes up," I said softly. Frowning in thought, I lifted a hand to brush away water coming from one of my dark brown eyes that was irritated by the passing wind.

Not even home yet I still knew I was going to be dead, even with my long strides I was taking could not change the fact that I was late. Giving the 'I-don't-give-a-flip-now-get-out-of-my-way' look that radiated off my posture I tried my best to hurry.

My casual dress, which fitted with my personal preferences, consisted of a pair of tan pants, slightly worn with small stains in several spots on the legs, with a gray fleece jacket left unzipped to reveal a dark t-shirt underneath. Moreover, it made me look a little tougher, or so I hoped. Nevertheless, all of that was nothing when faced with an angry mom who favored the term "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it". Being 16 and staying out longer then what your parents agreed to wasn't something I enjoyed doing often, not very good for my health either.

Stopping to tie a brown shoestring, which matched the boot it was on, that had somehow got untied I considered taking a different approach and sneaking in. I let out a sigh '_No don't do that' _I told myself, '_that would be the coward's way out_.'

Deciding I might as well, get it over with I got to my feet and starting to continue, but someone else had something different in mind for me. That someone was right in front of me.

"Whoa," I brought myself to a quick halt, barely avoiding a collision into the "thing" that was standing in front of me. "What are you?" I asked peering closely.

"Just a simple Toa who happens to be standing in front of you," The blue being spoke in a calm, innocent voice, "Why?"

"You can talk?" I jumped back a step

"Of course I can talk." Came the reply.

"Uh…your who?"

The being shifted in what looked like a sigh, "Always getting to the point," then looking up it answered, "I am Gali, Toa of Water."

The being spoke in a voice that made me decide it most be a she, or just have a female voice, the long blue fiber-like substances coming out of it's head could have confirmed my thought if it was hair, or was it? The bio-mechanical being was tall, well over two meters in height, slender, and had a calm, graceful air about "her".

"What are you?" I asked eyeing her closely.

"I already told you, I'm a Toa."

"Are you… Japanese?"

"What?" Its face, no… more like mask, put on a slightly confused look, "I'm not from this world if that's what you're asking."

"Where are you from?"

"An Island called Mata Nui in the Matoran Universe," She, Gali, answered simply, "And please don't ask me how I got here, it's rather a long story."

"What's the Matoran Universe?"

"The universe where I come from," she answered simple.

Trying to make sense of it, I stared in silence until I realized I could not make sense out of any of it and gave up. "Am I dreaming?" I asked to no one.

"I don't think so, but I can find out." With that, she reached over...

"Aw! What was that for?" I recoiled from the slap in the face she gave me.

"Nope, you're awake" She said smiling.

"That's not... oh never mind" I said as I rubbed the side of my face that had felt the blow. However, Gali just shrugged and said nothing.

"Do you have anything else to do besides stare me?" I asked with a hint of annoyance creeping into my voice. "And I need to be somewhere at the moment."

"Eh…what?" asked Gali, as if she just got out of deep thought. "Oh right, let's go."

"Ah . . . what do you mean 'let's go'? You go with me. Or I go with you?"

"I ..."

Just then, the sound of a fast moving vehicle reached my ears.

"Hide!" I cut her off as I whirled around towards the direction of the moving car I could see lights slowly getting brighter from around a curve in the road not far off. Realizing that standing out in the open by a road was probably not a good idea and might cause whoever was coming to have a start at seeing an eight-foot tall mechanical being just standing there, like she was out for an evening stroll while enjoying the fresh air.

But I didn't need to worry for a dark swirling mass appeared right in front me and a push from behind sent my already off balance self into it. Before I could cry out it was over and I landed with a grunt on my face.

Lifting my head off the grass, I stared about me wide eyed at a strange open field, trees a little ways off. The sun was bright over the clear blue sky as I slowly got to my feet. The smell of fresh spring air was everywhere and the sound of running water reached my ears.

"Enjoying it?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

I whirled around and saw, once again, Gali standing right in front of me. "You mind telling me where you brought me?" my voice rising to the point of almost yelling.

"You're on Mata Nui," She said smiling.

"You…I'm… what?" I yelled at her.

She blinked in surprise. "You said hide, so I brought you here. What else do you want me to do?"

"Get me back to where I belong," I told her with a slight edge to my voice.

"Unfortunately I can't do that," was the reply.

"What? Then how did you get he…err…there in the first place?"

"With help, but I only had the power to get there and back once," she replied, "but that was all that was needed since I brought you back in one try." She finished with a smile.

"Wait, you were trying to get me here?" my glare turning into that of a confused look.

She gave a nod, "Turaga Vakama had a vision about you and asked me go get you and bring you to him."

"Who's Turaga Vakama? And why would he have a vision about me?" I was so confused that I could not even be angry anymore.

"Turaga Vakama is the leader of Ta-Koro, and his former Toa team as well," she replied, "but I don't know why he would have a vision about you, maybe you can ask when you see him."

"All right, I will," my voice taking on a less confused tune and replacing it with a slightly harder one, "Lead the way," I told her.

"As you wish," she gave a slight smile and started walking, motioning for me to follow.

Figuring it was the only way, I did. The whole time trying not to think of home and of the worried parents that where there.

If only getting home was the worst of my problems I was about to get into over the next two years of my time here in the Matoran Universe. The first coming quicker then Gali, or even Turaga Vakama, would have even guessed.

A pair of glowing red eyes watched as I moved away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter comments<strong>: After the much-needed improvement, this story is back up. A review would be good, an alert would be awesome, and giving me feedback would be amazing.

I will gladly answer any questions you may have concerning this story. But at the moment I go finish revising chapter 2. Cya

-Dave


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the ridiculous long wait. Several things happened all from a brief writers block to trouble with the computer. However, I am currently revising chapter four and will soon start (I have actually already started) chapter five. For now, I give you the only part of this story that is not written in first-person…**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What!" Teridax exploded, "A human? Here?"<p>

Seated on his demonic looking throne, the master of shadows had a very intimidating look about him that the Rahi and most others who came into his presence quickly saw. Moreover, they would never forget about it when they left, well if they did leave.

"That is what I saw," squeaked the shaking Rahi who had delivered the report.

"Then again, a human here might be good," replied Teridax. Lowering his voice as a plan began to unfold in his mind. "Tell me, how old did this human look?"

"Young," was the reply.

Teridax smiled, "Good, yes that is good." Going silent, he seemed to forget completely about the mutated Rahi waiting in front of him.

"Master?" It asked quietly after a long moment of silence.

"What do you want?" Teridax snapped, turning his gaze on the beast.

"Nothing," the Rahi squeaked jumping backwards and lowering its head.

"Good. Prepare some of my Rahkshi sons," Then smiling he added, "We're going to invite a guest."

"Yes master," The Rahi said before dropping to all fours and racing out of its master's presence.

After it had gone, Teridax turned towards the only other being noticeable in the throne room.

'_Let him think he is alone with me, it will do him good,'_ he thought motioning the being forward.

"Chirox," he acknowledged, "this might be the perfect opportunity to try it."

"Yes, my master," Chirox spoke with a voice almost as cold as Teridax's, "What do you command?"

Teridax studied the black Makuta standing in front of him. Chirox was an average sized Makuta, with silver streaks detailing his armor and knife-like claws stretching out of each of his fingers.

"I will conduct the experiment myself."

"And me?"

"I have need of you elsewhere," Teridax said, standing up, "I've appointed five other Makuta to go with you to the core. Once there, you will await further orders."

"It will be done." Taking a short bow, Chirox turned and walked out, completely unaware of the second set of eyes watching as he departed.

"I want you to take care of the human's training." To anyone watching it would have seemed like Teridax was talking to himself, if anyone. At least, until a form started to take shape in the shadows against the wall, not five feet from where Chirox had stood moments before.

"Easily done," came a deep voice from the form as it finished taking shape into a tall being. It stepped out of the shadows, powerful tail twitching slightly, and into the light caste by a nearby lightstone. The being took the Rahi-like appearance most Makuta had a step further. Unarmored, he was the shade of a moonless night with a muscular body. Slanted green eyes stared unblinking above a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth. The pair of horns on his head resembled that of a crown. Although Teridax could not see them now, he knew the being had very sharp claws that were rumored to be sharper than a Ta-Matoran's sword fresh from the forge. His nimble tail made to strike quickly and fatally. The way the tail looked when it had armor, and his fighting style reminded Teridax of the way a certain Rahi used its own stinger when it hunted.

"I hope you haven't been killing any of my sons, Wraith?"

"Losing my edge is not something I'm interested in doing." Producing a toothy smile, Wraith added, "Besides, if they wanted to live they would have kept a better eye on their surroundings."

"Perhaps, but I'm losing more bodies to your enjoyment then any other source, including Toa."

"Good, I don't like competition."

"Really? You being a Viztrak and all, I would have thought you would absolutely love it. In fact, were not the very lives of the Viztrak centered on competing against one another to become the chief warlord?"

"And what would you know of my species?"

'_Did he just growl at me?'_

Teridax knew a challenge when he heard one and this one was no different. Glancing at the being standing in front of him, Teridax could almost see every muscle in Wraith tighten as if to strike. With any other being that made such an act to him like that, he would have struck him down himself immediately. However, Wraith was too valuable even if he was sometimes defiant. With a sigh, Teridax faced him and replied, "Sadly not enough as I would like."

"And don't get your hopes up about learning more," Wraith hissed. Nevertheless, he seemed to shift back into a less threatening posture. '_If there is such a thing for him,' _Teridax thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Gali seemed to follow the river as we walked across the green, slightly hilly, countryside. To the east, which just happened to be on my left, a tall mountain reached up to the sky with its snow capped peak. Learning from Gali, the mountain was more or less in the middle of the island.<p>

"Mata Nui, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, an island composed of six Wahi. Ta-Wahi, Ga-Wahi, Po-Wahi, Ko-Wahi, Onu-Wahi, and lastly Le-Wahi."

Gali had already told me the different Matoran words for each element and about the different Matoran and Toa living in each, so I had no trouble matching them together.

"What do the Po-Matoran do besides taking care of a museum?" I asked a spilt-second before realizing my mistake.

Gali whirled around with a smile on her face, but kept her laughter in check. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but the sound of not at all controlled laughter drowned out any words she might have said. Simultaneously turning our heads in the direction the laughter was coming from, Gali and I looked at a tall tree just in time to see a green blur drop like a rock and onto the soft ground with a thud.

"Lewa?" said Gali, joining me at staring wide eyed at the fallen Toa rolling on the ground.

"I…ha, ha"

I watched as the robot - no, Toa - tried to talk over his laughing fit with very little success.

"I'm sorry," Gali sighed and turned to face me, "That's Lewa, Toa of Air, and at the moment he seems to be more interested in playing on the ground than saying hello."

"I see," my earlier irritation replaced with a little amusement at the scene in front of me.

As Gali went over to help her friend, I put my back to them to get another look at the grassy landscape. We had crossed the river not too long ago and after leaving it behind the terrain had become nothing but open fields and scattered trees. The sun, which had just come up when I first arrived, was slowly disappearing beyond the horizon. Then I realized someone was trying to talk to me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, turning back around, "What did you say?"

"It will be dark soon, so I've decided we should stay here for the night and continue on in the morning," the Toa of Water repeated.

"Until then," added Lewa in an energetic voice, "you can say-tell more jokes!"

It took me a minute to understand what he had said. In that minute, Gali noticed my confused look and gave a soft smile with a shake of her head.

"You'll get used to it," was all she said.

"Get used to what?"

"Don't worry about it, brother," Gali soothed him.

"Don't fret-worry about what?" asked the green Toa sounding confused.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Gali had retired for the night after Lewa had flown off saying that he would be back in the early morning, yet I remained awake. Sitting up and staring into the small fire at the bright embers as they sent waves of warmth into the nights' cold air. I thought over the events that had occurred in that day. It had been dark when I left, no taken from, my world and yet it was day when I arrived here.<p>

'_Strange,' _I thought, '_it's almost like wait…no it can't be.'_

I made a mental note to think about that later and moved on. As I thought over my conversations with Gali I suddenly become angry. _'She's not telling me something,' _I hissed softly between my teeth.

I only have her word that there is this…Turaga, and this whole thing is what she says it is. For all I know, she could be taking me to become an experiment or something. Moreover, she seemed excessively eager to have brought me into this world in the first place.

'_There were plenty of places we could have hidden from the car,' _I thought vigorously. _'How do I know there even was a car? It could have been Lewa or any other one of her friends.'_

That night was to become one of the longest nights I have ever experienced.

**Thanks to my kind beta readers and LokaCola who is the first reviewer out of several people who have giving alerts to my story. **

**~_Dave~_ **


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the biting cold, as if someone had taken a sheet of ice and placed it on my face. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes to wipe the sleep away as I began to lightly stretch my aching muscles. Taking in my surroundings with a quick once over, I laid back down to get a little more sleep before the call for breakfast. Just then my brain finished catching up to the pictures my eyes were sending to it which brought me to full alert as I jumped to my feet. I wasn't even in my room! Instead I was standing in the middle of a field beside the only tree around for at least another two hundred yards. The lightly glowing embers was all that remained of a small campfire that sent smoke dancing up higher into the night sky. The grass at my feet swayed in their graceful motions as a cool breeze lightly brushed past.

"Brrr, it's cold!" I gave a light shake and as I gave myself a hug to try and keep in warmth. Looking down at my feet I noticed my jacket curled up into a bundle which I most have used as a pillow when I slept. Stooping down, I scooped it up and gave it a brisk shake to rid it of any unwanted visitors before throwing it on my back. As I started with the zipper a soft noise reached my ears almost making me jump completely out my jacket. Jerking my head in the direction of the noise I saw what looked to be a large figure lying in the grass on the opposite site of the dying campfire. Yesterdays advents came flooding back into my mind as I realized who the figure was.

"Gali…" I whispered right before a hard hand came from behind to place itself firmly over my mouth. I couldn't see my attacker, even though it probably wouldn't do any good if I could, as my struggling self was slowly being dragged away.

"You scream you die," A voice hissed close to my right ear. But then, I never really liked people I didn't know telling me what to do. Curling my right hand into a fist I jerked my elbow back and instantly wished I hadn't as it met what felt like steel, causing pain to shoot up my arm. But I felt the hand blocking my mouth slip as my unknown attacker staggered from the unexpected blow. Ignoring the pain I gave a quick yell.

"Gali!"

And my first time ever witnessing an exotic, and dangerous, water show took place right in front of me as the space in front of the resting Toa exploding into a jet of water. A muffled cry was the only thing that hinted toward anyone even being around the Toa of Water; as she jumped to her feet and settled into a combat stance.

"Get back!" She commanded as iron grips found my shoulders.

"Look how the little Toa cries when she's caught in a snare," Mocked a voice from behind me. Gali sent a glare to the speaker as her hands formed into fist.

"I said get back!"

"Ha, or you'll do what? Make it rain?"

"I just might," She replied coolly.

The being let out another bark of laughter right before a sticking sound cut him off and I was free of his grasp. Taking a big step forward to get myself away from his reach just in case he made another grab at me, I looked over my shoulder. And just in time to see the remains of my attacker shatter like a glass statue after hitting the ground when falling from a great height. And looking past the remains was a new being. A being that was clad in dark armor with dark red eyes looking through slits in his mask.

"That is not the way I wanted to treat my guest," he said in a deep, cool voice.

He was taller then Gali and if I had to guess, was more powerful then her as well. _'If he's hostile then I hope I'm dead wrong or I might just be dead,'_

"Makuta?" Gali said in shock, then moved into to a combat stance although it seemed less graceful then the previous time. Looking at each in turn I finally asked.

"Who are you?"

"Gali," he said in a voice that almost sounded hurt, "you didn't tell him about the greatest enemy the Toa have ever fought?"

"No, and I wont let you take him!"

"You Toa are so simpleminded," Makuta replied with a sigh, "Every time I show up you think there will a big battle with losses on both sides and once you defeat me there will be peace. Have you ever considered that I might show up just to say hi? Think about it, if I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I don't know why you are here, but I know you didn't come here for a social visit."

"Gali," Teridax seemed to sigh, "You have already defeated me once leaving me weakened of my power and my army. What more most go on?"

"Then what do you want?" I asked. The way he sounded was starting to make me think that he actually might be on a social visit.

Looking at me he asked, "Do you even know why you are here?"

"No!" Cut in Gali sharply.

But Makuta paid her no heed and continued. "Were you given an option if you wanted to come here or were you forced against your will?"

"I said no…!"

"What did she say when you asked to go back home? Was she telling the truth?"

"Makuta sto-!"

"What if I told you that I will be able to get you hom-?"

Just then a blast of water whooshed past me to impact right into the center of Makuta chest. Staggering, he dropped to his hands. Turning around I faced Gali.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"He's lying, don't…" She stopped short, shock filling her face at the realization of what I was doing. To this day I haven't been able to figure out if she recognized it in my voice or in my expression, well more like lack of expression.

"No," I said softly, "you are." I have never seen a Toa cry, I don't even know if it's possible, but I suppose if Gali was human she might have shed a few tears. If I could have seen the future I might not have said what I had for the next few minutes as I accused Gali of everything I had thought of the night before. Jabbing a finger with each accusation and soon enough Gali's mask turned from shock into hurt as she met my cold, hard stare with hers. When I was finished I turned back around to find Makuta standing in front of me.

"Come, together we will learn how to send you back to where you came from." Nodding I walked up to him, and with a sideways wave of his hand a dark, swirling mass of a portal appeared out of the air. And together we walked into it, without a single glance back or a faltering step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What I remember most of that first tour with Teridax, for that was his true name, was how quiet I was. After pounding Gali with my accusations it seemed that I had lost my voice and wasn't saying anything about the underground fortress that was about to become my home.

And a fortress it was, everything from birthing chambers for the Rahkshi to sleeping quarters. Training rooms to massive forges and armories capable of supporting thousand of troops, for that is what they were doing. Each room we entered there were beings everywhere, some in full armor patrolling their designated area. Others operating the mechanism stationed throughout the caverns. And everywhere was overflowing with activity.

"Until we find you a way home, perhaps you would be willing to train and become an honorary member of the Makuta?" Teridax asked as we past by the last forge, its heat swirling around me made me feel a little nauseated.

"If you accept my offer you will be trained under one of the best the Matoran Universe has to offer, as well as your own weapons and armor. For who knows," he turned and offered me a slight smile, "I might let you go on special missions for me."

"As we find a way to get me back to where I belong?"

"Of course, just a little something extra to do so you don't become bored."

I returned his smile, "Alright, when do I start?"

"Right now if you follow me," was the reply, as Teridax took a turn.

The heat from the forges was replaced with a cool damp feel that carried a strange odor with it. Walking on, the smell got stronger and the beings that were crowding the other areas became nonexistent here. Coming to a stone double door at the end of a corridor, Teridax didn't break stride but pushed open the doors and walked in. Following him in I immediately surveyed the room to find that it was a little different then the other places I had seen. It was a rather large stone chamber with pillars that had a light-green glow to it with what looked like stone vines wrapped tightly all the way up it from the floor to the ceiling. In the center of the chamber was a gray-silver, unmoving pool.

"Energized Protodermis," Teridax's voice broke my concentration as I stared at the pool. "It would be best if you don't get into contact with it, the result can vary sometimes."

I nodded in confirmation and walked up to him as he stood by a small stone wall that made a circle around brightly glowing embers.

"The Makuta take care of their own, once a Makuta always a Makuta." Saying that, Teridax half turned and picked up a metal stick out of the fire. In that moment I knew what was expected of me.

"I, Dave Shatterfate, swear my service with my life to the Makuta." I then offered my right arm to the Master of Shadows.

Taking it in one of his large hands, Teridax used the other to lift the metal stick out of its bed of burning coals. For that metal stick was no stick, but a branding iron and a glowing red one at that. And to this day, the mark still shows on the outside of my right forearm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Comments:** **Well, the plot is set. Time for the hard part. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and will gladly answer any questions you may have either right now or later on. ****I have two more chapter awaiting final revision so be on the lookout for an update soon.**

**Special thanks to: LokaCola, Half-Angel-Writer and last but definitely not least, Jazzyart! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, only myself and Wraith.**

The good thing about a third-degree burn is that it kills most of the nerves so it does not hurt quite as bad as it could. The bad thing about it, well besides it being a burn, is that the skin is charred and small parts of the skin is almost completely burned away. Staring down at the design on my forearm, as I tried to ignore the pain I did feel from the nerves surrounding the damaged area, I made out a circle with two J-shaped lines lying on top of it, while leaving a slight gap in the center, with the top and bottom of the J's sticking out of the circle. A straight line moved from top to bottom in the middle of the circle with two more slanted lines coming out of it to connect to the bottom of the circle. I would later learn that it was a symbol for fear or uncertainty. I have my guesses but I never really found out why Teridax chose that.

Teridax led me to a single door, with crude markings and symbols that looked like they were scratched into the stone with a knife, built into the rock wall at the end of corridor.

"Through there you will find your trainer and mentor." He said stopping to look at me a few paces in front of the door. "I will send for you shortly."

Next thing I knew I was alone staring at a door that led straight to hell, a hell that I had brought on to myself. Staring at the door for a few minutes before curiosity and complete ignorance of the situation made me stretch my uninjured arm towards the door. I often think about what I might have done differently if I had known what was going on, and what I would have done. Would I have opened the door? Or would I have ran away, to become lost in the underground fortress where only my death would free me.

The door opened inwards to reveal a huge, well-lit chamber that could easily have been up to three stories high and as much as one hundred yards in length. What looked to be a huge obstacle course was set up to cover most of the room and even occupy the space in the air as it extended to the ceiling high above my head.

"What have we here?" A deep voice questioned. I jerked my head side to the side, as I tried hard to spot the unknown speaker, but found only empty air.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Where am I? What about, What. Am I?" The voice answered but I still could not pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Fine, what are you?"

With a chuckle the voice replied, "You seem afraid yet it doesn't show. You just might be good enough to try."

"You haven't answered any of my questions!" I growled in anger as I continued to fail at spotting my unknown speaker.

"No," it said in a low voice almost directly behind me. "I will show you."

I whirled around in time to see a dark blur of movement before I was sent sprawling to the floor a few meters deeper into the room.

"You wanted to see me," The voice growled, "Here I am."

I rolled onto my back right as a strong hand griped my shirt and I was thrown into the air, to land painfully on the hard floor again. Trying to scramble to my feet, I was picked up by the back of my shirt and brought face to face with my attacker.

"I am Wraith." He hissed into my face right before a backhanded blow sent me flying backwards into something solid. My vision blurred as I tried my best to remain on my feet leaning heavily against the small barrier that I had hit.

"You are weak!"

A blow to my stomach knocked the air out of my lungs as a dark shadow appeared in front of my unfocused eyes.

"Fight back!" I heard as I once again was picked up and thrown into the air before landing onto the smooth, stone floor, followed by a jolt of pain shooting up my body. I tried weakly to push myself onto my hands and knees, but a kick in the ribs sent me onto my back with a fresh wave of pain.

"If you don't fight back you will die."

My vision cleared enough for me to make out a dark figure standing over me. The pain was washing all over me and it was all I could do not to give a cry when Wraith bent down to raise my upper body off the floor. Next thing I knew my vision cleared and a water-like sensation traveled through my body as the pain went completely away, leaving me feeling…well anything less then amazing would be an understatement.

"Feels good doesn't it?" I lifted my eyes to meet glowing green ones, and found myself staring into the face of a demon.

"Last chance boy," was all he said.

'_Mother…' _My thoughts were lost as I was picked up off the floor and with a blow to the chest I was sent flying backwards into another barrier. The momentum from the blow was more then enough to send me rolling over it and back onto the hard floor.

"Gah, this isn't the fairest fight I've ever been in." I mumbled sarcastically as I quickly scrambled to my feet. Looking over the barrier, that was little more then a small stone wall, my eyes met Wraith's right as he easily jumped onto the barrier separating us and aimed a open handed swing at my face. What would have sent me sprawling to floor, only rustled my short hair as it passed harmlessly over my head as I dodged it and made a dash to safety.

"That's right," the voice of Wraith called, "run little viza."

Turning, I stopped and watched as he hopped causally to the floor and got onto his hands and feet, like a cat readying itself to pounce on it's pray, tail twitching slightly as it was raised into the air.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"You ask questions that won't help your situation."

"It might."

"Maybe, but dodging certainly will."

Before the words had finished coming out of his mouth, Wraith charged like an animal on his hands and feet. As I tried to jump out of the way, one of his hands reached out and snatched my wrist and I was jerked to the side. My back slamming into a wall was the only thing that stopped me from being thrown halfway across the room, but it didn't exactly feel too good.

"Argh," I groaned as I opened my eyes and jerked my head to the side right as a black fist pummeled the wall where my face had been. But I wasn't able to dodge the backhanded slap to the face that sent me stumbling to the floor. Or, at least it would have if I wasn't caught before I hit the floor. With one hand Wraith straightened me into a more or less standing position and with the other punched me in the stomach. The force of the blow took away my breath as I started to double over onto the floor. Before I could however, I was half pushed, half thrown onto my back that sent a blast of pain through my body and stars danced in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"First lesson: Opponent isn't out of the fight until he is dead." With that, I saw a blur of motion and felt no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was like coming out of a deep sleep. A sleep I couldn't remember even taking. I was lying face up on a hard surface that wasn't the most uncomfortable bed, if you could call it that, I have ever slept on but wasn't anywhere near the most comfortable one either. The chamber I was in had an eerie glow to it that kept most of the room in shadow while only allowing minimal visibility everywhere else.

A loud banging sound that almost made my heart go to my throat brought me out of my thoughts. Soon after, I was just able to make out the sound of a conversation getting closer.

"…Maybe, maybe not." Said the first voice.

"Either way, Wraith…" '_Wraith? Someone is talking to a wraith?_ I asked myself not daring to move as the second voice continued, "Your methods are going to have to change."

"You asked me to train the boy, not make him some Razzak brat who can't show his face to the sun without help."

"I don't care how you train him. I'm talking about how you set it up to train him." The second voice growled.

"It was already dead by your hand. All I did was collect a little trace of the boy off its shattered claws. Besides, putting Viztrak blood into him without knowing how his body would react would not be the best approach."

"But you did after I had already told you to remain here, or is that the reason you did it? To deify me?"

"We of the Viztrak do not deify but treat loyalty with uttermost respect." _'Wait…wraith, a name…do I know…him? Ah crap.'_

"That may be but recent events might suggest other whys."

"What are you going to do then? Send your pathetic excuse for warriors, the Rahkshi, to put me back in line?"

"No, but I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Good, you might learn something."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. How is his body working out with the injection?"

"Like a Viztrak spawn."

"Good. Oh, I suggest you change your attitude next time I come to talk to you."

"I might, depends on whether or not I had a good hunt before our talk."

After that, the conversation ended and I was plunged into a deathly silence. I laid there in silence for a few minutes pondering what I had just heard. _'Wraith is a…Viztrek…no Viztrak? What is a Viztrak? And what did they do to me? _

Another question I asked myself was why did he attack me and is he going to do it again. _'Is that part of his training?' _I asked myself as I remembered how he had completely healed me halfway through the fight. Well, only to beat me to the point of unconscious afterwards. _'Wait a second.' _I experimentally shifted my arms, _'He put me unconscious and then injects his own…blood into me! Ah! I feel different…as if his blood made me…stronger? But that means…'_

"Time to get up viza!"

The words broke into my thoughts right as I was pushed off my resting spot and onto the cold hard floor. I surprised myself by catching myself with my hands right before my face met the stone.

"Your reflexes mean nothing if you can still be struck down by your opponent."

While the words were still being spoken I was picked up by the back of my neck and thrown against the wall. The wall gave way and I was sent stumbling into a brightly lit space. Ignoring the pain that I was hardly feeling I brought myself to my hands and knees and looked back to where I had just come from. An open door, that must have been what I had hit while being thrown, showed the dark, demon-like figure of Wraith standing on a block-like table that had served as my bed while I was unconscious.

"Lesson number two: Always wait for the right moment to make your move." He said half growling.

Then in a one swift movement he jerked his hand back and threw. Before the hatchet-like weapon was thrown, unconsciously I knew its exact path, and while it spun towards me in the air, I knew where it was going to land. I dove to the side and heard the clattering of metal on stone as the weapon hit the floor that I had just vacated.

"Now viza, take the weapon and defend yourself."

Scrambling to my feet, I made a dash to where the hatchet landed while out of the corner of my eye I saw Wraith charge the fallen weapon as well. Reaching it first, I scooped the weapon up and continued running even when knife-like claws made a grab at my arm, which missed the grip but made three cuts on the outside of my forearm that traveled halfway up my upper arm before loosing contact. Ignoring the pain shooting up my arm, I ran and bolted over a small barrier before coming to a halt and checking behind me. Barely enough time to react, I ducked under a blow as Wraith cleared the barrier and over me in one jump. Missing by centimeters, he sailed over me and landed in a half roll that brought him to his feet in a crouch several feet in front of me.

"Use your surroundings to your advantage." He said looking at me with a blink less stare.

"Uh…" Before I could utter a word, Wraith struck like lightning. One moment we were staring at each other the next he hurled himself at me and with two blows I was sent sprawling to the floor with lungs that felt like they were too small. As I fought to get air back into me, I was pushed over onto my back with Wraith looming over me.

"Teridax wants to have a talk with you." He said coolly. "And next time you don't pay attention, I'll forget you are just flesh and blood and will treat you like my own kind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter comments: I don't know why but I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Oh, and before you start getting strange ideas, Wraith did NOT put his or the blood of his species in me, it is something else that right now will be called Viztrak blood. Not the next chapter, although that one has a LOT of dialogue, but the one after I will try to talk to Wraith and find out more about him and the "blood" inside me. Look below for help on the strange language that has made an appearance in this story. **

**Viztrak words and definitions:**

Viza- _viz-uh _- Word for learner, a pupil, student. A first born son can also be considered a viza.

Viztrak- _viz-track – _Word meaning demon sons, or sons of night or shadow. (Extinct species)

Razzak –_Raz-zach – _Sons of earth. (Tribe)

**Don't forget to ask if you have any questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, only myself, Wraith, and Hoshi (name comes from Jazzyart).**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teridax's throne room was what I imagined it to be, very dark and almost demonic looking. Walls, ceiling, floor, pillars, throne, everything was made with the same shiny black stone and most of it was smooth with sharp edges and sides. The throne itself looked like someone had taken a huge stone and carved a seat into it with symmetrical antler-like spikes sticking out of each side and the headrest. Teridax himself was settled in it when I entered, the whole time trying my best not to show the pain I was feeling.

"Ah, Dave." He greeted almost causally, "I see you have already met Wraith."

"We might have said hello, although I can't say we are fast friends." I tried my best at a smile.

"Yes, well, Wraith does not always let weaker beings live." The master of shadows spoke with a thoughtful tone while eyeing me. "But I've talked to him and…well, let's just say that you will be avenged if he does end up killing you."

"Uh…thanks, I guess."

"Moving on to the reason I sent for you, reasons actually." Teridax said while leaning back in his seat. "The first one being that you now have full access of the forges and armies. You will find all the materials and help you need to make a more personalized weapon and armor selections that may fit to your liking."

"Great…anything I shouldn't do?" I asked absently.

"No, just don't get in the way of some of the, how should I put this, the bigger projects that are going on down there."

"Okay," I nodded slowly. "The other reason I'm here for?"

"Ah, yes." Replied Teridax motioning with his hand. "I have a gift for you. Consider it a…joining present."

_'A what?'_ I tried my best to hide my surprise, and fear, which was surely showing. The last, and only, time he had ever given me something was the brand I carried on my right forearm. A brand that had seemed to have completely healed in…I don't even know how long I was out so I can't say how long it was since I got the symbol burned onto my skin. Whether or not I was successful at hiding my emotions I never knew, but I do know that what happened next I was not at all able to hide what I felt. Before I realized what was happing, something small was shoved into me. Looking at the thing that was now in my arms, I stared down into the brown eyes of a...puppy?

"All grown up in the wild in its habitat, that rahi would be one of the most feared predators know. But as a pup they can be quite easily trained as pets or even servants in war."

Teridax spoke as I continued to stare down at the…thing in my arms while it stared back. Well, until it moved it's head up and planted a lick with it's small, yet rough tongue right on my check.

"Eh…" I hissed in surprise then used my hand to push its small head until my face was out of the range of its tongue. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Keep it," was the reply. "Those rahi are very intelligent and need to bond with something before they can fight. However valuable it might be, that one is the only one I currently have and I will not waste it on experiments and other things that will cause it to become something else entirely."

"So…you want me to train it?" I asked glancing up at him.

"Although I haven't had one this young before, I am certain that they use instincts when learning to hunt and fight."

"Oh." I looked back down at the creature who was still staring back up at me.

"You," I heard Teridax say. "Show Dave where his quarters are located."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My quarters consisted of a small room with a thick, dark piece of cloth covering the entrance. The bed was a flat spot on the stone that stuck out of the wall. Although the "bed" was small it still took up most of the space in my new room, and the top of it was covered in what looked like old, dry grass or hay. All in all, the room wasn't too bad.

Setting the rahi on the bed, I crossed my arms and stared at it. And to my complete surprise, it rolled itself right onto its back and stared back up me, upside down with its paws in the air.

"You're cute," I said dryly after few seconds of not being sure of what else to say or do. The only response I got was a twitch from one of the little brown ears near the top of its head. It was the size of a large puppy and could be mistaken for a wolf if it was a little bigger and wasn't bio-mechanical. It was a chocolate brown color with black stripes, or dashes, covering its body. Its eyes where a dark brown and at the moment where locked onto mine. Leaning to the left a little I saw the eyes follow slowly, as well as the same results when I shifted to the right.

"I wish I knew how to tell if you are a boy or a girl." I murmured sitting down on the hard floor in front of the ever watching rahi.

_"Well if you must know I am a girl. What about you?" _

I nearly hit my head as jumped to my feet and spun around towards my makeshift door. Seeing no one I turned back around and looked down at the rahi still lying in the same position on its back and eyes fixed on me.

"I thought I heard someone." I muttered letting my eyes travel up the far wall.

_"You may have, but you didn't answer the question."_

I eyes returned to the upside down rahi as one of the craziest ideas I have ever had entered my mind. "Can you talk?"

_"No, at least not what you are thinking about. Instead I can direct my thoughts to you so you can understand them as if I was speaking."_

"You…you can talk? Wai…what?"

"_My family are telepathic, that is how we communicate with each other." _

"Huh?"

_"Well, except the rare occasion when we communicate with outsiders such as yourself. But I think that has only happened twice before now and both times was in a time of need."_

"Wha…can you hear my thoughts?"

_"No, only what you direct at me."_

I stared with my mouth open as it, no she, started to lick one of her paws in what looked like a cleaning manner, cat-like even.

_"But please, no more questions on that for I am young and wasn't able to learn all that I needed to about the subject before I was captured."_

"Captured?" I asked, starting to calm down a little.

_"Yes," _her thoughts seemed to take on a sadder tone. _"For generations members form my family have been disappearing, never to be seen again. I had ignored my pack- mother's warnings and wondered away from my pack-family. Once out of hearing I was attacked by a strange creature that had snuck up on me from upwind so I couldn't smell it in advance. I tried to get away but the creature grabbed me and put me into something that hid the warmth of the sun and the freshness of the air."_

"_I do not know how long the world was hidden from me but I was eventually brought into a cave and then into your arms. As soon as I felt you I knew you were different from all the others I had smelled and seen in my brief time here. That is w__hy__ I tasted you__,__ too see if I could trust you. The same reason as I looked into your eyes trying to find any trace of betrayal." _She finished and seemed to shift around a bit, almost like she was trying to find a more comfortable spot, still remaining on her back.

"What made you talk, err-, communicate to me if doing so is rare?" I asked sitting down carefully.

_"Although the reasons vary, they are all similar. By communicating with outsiders my ancestors either saved themselves or their pack-family from great pain and death_._" _Her thoughts grew softer, _"Just like you." _

"What? What did I do?

_"Saved my life." _She said simply, like she explaining something to a small child.

"What? How?" It was all I could do just to say those words I was so shocked.

_"If it wasn't for you I would have been used as, oh I can't remember the word. Tests or changes would have been made on me. But since you did save me from pain and later death, I am now bound with my life to protect yours, even if it means death for me." _

I stared at her as if she was a ghost who was playing a fiddle.

_"I am not yet of age to make that kind of decision and keep it," _a hint of regret touching her tone. _"But I will gladly wait for the day I can to the full…again I don't remember the word for it. The best of my abilities I think."_

"But…you mean like a life debt?" I said, starting to find my voice again a little at a time.

_"Life debt," _she seemed to ponder it for a moment. _"Yes I think that is the right term."_

"What if I refuse?"

"_It wasn't an offer. My family do not take these lightly. You would be disgracing me and my pack-family by not accepting. If that is your choice I will have to kill you."_

"I can't allow you to put yourself in danger just because of me." _'Danger? What am I talking about? I'm just here until I go home.'_I thought to myself. "I would not be able to live knowing someone was put in harms way because of me, more so if anything happened to them."

_"And I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I didn't honor my pack-mother's teachings because I was afraid for my personal safety. _

"But…"

_"Doing that will make me an outcast to my pack-family and my family…"_

"Wait, but…"

_"…My punishment would be disgrace for my sire and my entire pack-family. As well as I would never again be able to see any of my pack-family or family ever again."_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," when I realized my protest were not doing anything,and nothing good would come out of trying to argue further.

_"I thought not," _she gave a sound that sounded very much like a sigh of relief. _"But I am at an age where I couldn't know for sure without you saying so."_

"Um, well do you have a name?" I asked not sure what else to say.

_"My birth name you would not be able to pronounce. I think it means 'playful one' in the Matoran speech."_

"Playful one," I said thoughtfully. "Is that what you want me to call you?"

_"No," _With her thoughts came something so soft I almost couldn't catch it, but it sounded like a laugh or a giggle. _"Calling me that would not do. Instead you can call me a name used for close friends, Hoshi."_

"Hoshi," I said with a nod. "Well you can call me Dave."

_"Dave? What does that mean?"_

"Honestly, I can't remember what it means." I answered.

_"You don't know what you own name means?" _Her thoughts in my head sounding surprised, almost shocked.

"I used to, but it just wasn't something I used that often."

_"Oh." _Was all she said before going silent.

And there we were, a talking canine lying upside down on what was supposed to be a bed. Watching me with one eye as I remained seated on the floor that put us close to eye level with each other. Silence engulfed us as I took to my own thoughts and whether or not she did I can only guess. Fighting to get enough courage to ask the one question that had been bugging me ever since I had first placed her on the "bed", I realized how stupid I felt.

_'She is an anim... rahi__...__ for crying out laud__!__' _

…

…

_'Oh for the love of gawd!'_

"Why do you lie on your back like that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter comments: That is A LOT of dialogue, hehe. I am interested in knowing what you thought about it. Hit me up with a review or PM with thought, comments, or questions.**

**Alright, Hoshi (Name comes from Jazzyart, thanks Jazzy!) is a type of rahi that I have come up with. Looking at all the rahi species already made, I really couldn't find one that would fit well for her so I came up with her own. **

**They live in packs (think of wolves) called pack-families, and have a strong relationship with other members of their species. Pack-family is all the members of the pack. While what we call family, they call all of the members of their species as a whole. Yea…that might be a little confusing:  
>Entire Species=Family<br>Individual Packs=Pack-family  
>Dominant male: Sire<br>Dominant female: Pack-mother **

**I had originally started on chapter six but I didn't like where it was going so I stopped. Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you want to see in the next chapter. If you don't, expect to see more of Wraith and possibly learn more about the Viztrak. **

**~_Dave~_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, only myself, Wraith, and Hoshi.**

"Up _viza_!"

"Umph!"

The sound of hissing barely reached my ears, as I tumbled out of my bed to land on my stomach against the hard stone. My jacket, which had been used as a makeshift blanket while I slept, was tangled up around me in some weird fashion, making the process of getting to my feet somewhat difficult. I caught sight of Hoshi crouching in a defensive looking position at the foot of the bed, like a mother guarding her young against a predator, hissing at the entrance of the room warningly. Standing outside the door looking in was a tall, menacing looking Wraith; blazing green eyes staring out under a worn, black cloak at the rahi on the bed.

"Uh…what are you doing?" I asked slowly watching the rahi and demon stare at each other, almost as if they had each been startled by the other. A few seconds of silence passed before Wraith let out an outtake of air that sounded like a slight growl, and replied.

"Come, we most talk." With a final glance at Hoshi, he turned and was gone.

"_Who was that?" _Hoshi's soft voice sounding a little shaken inside my head.

"Wraith," I answered, eyeing her curiously. "Did you do something to him?"

"_His hand might have met my teeth," _She straightened out and seemed to sniff the air. _"He is waiting for you I think."_

"I could think of a hundred better ways to have woken up," I said sitting on the edge of the bed to pull my boots on. Frowning I murmured to no one in particular, "What time is it?"

"_The suns have yet to give light to the land."_

"Huh? Oh, I guess that means it is early. Very. Early." I growled the last part. I wasn't what people might call "a morning person".

Hoshi was right, Wraith was waiting for me out in the dim corridor. The glow from a nearby lightstone was enough to see the armored features the being had. Steel looking plates covered his chest and waist, while his limbs had a combination of blade-like spikes, silver plated metal, and thick armor that matched the color of his mechanical skin. Green eyes watched from under a black cloak that covered his back and gave him an appearance that put the Grim Reaper to shame.

As I walked up to him, Wraith flashed a toothy smile. "Sleep well?"

"Could have been better," I stopped while still a few arm lengths away and looked behind me. Hoshi was following silently behind, looking like puppy that was in a strange place and wasn't sure if it was safe yet. Considering that less than twenty-four hours ago she was supposed to be a patient to be experimented on, I couldn't really blame her.

"Where are we going?" I asked Wraith, trying not to yawn, as he led the way.

"Out, so we may feel the cool gaze of the moons before they sleep."

XXxxXXXXXXXXXxxXX

XXXXXXxxXxxXXXXXX

"I, like you, was once a student to my father and tribe."

The light from the moons bathed Wraith's cloaked form as he sat on a large flat rock. His cloak was wrapped loosely around him and covered all but his face and twin horns. His green eyes were narrowed as he told of his past; which by the way he was acting, I figured he did not do this on a daily basis.

"My father was the _Vayzak_, the Chief Warlord, and I was his _viza_. He was the one who taught me to fight and to live like a true _Viztrak_ and bring honor to myself and the tribe. I, along with my _hash_, my brother, lived in the footsteps of our ancestors. We grew up, training each day not only our bodies but our minds as well; training to become worthy to serve the tribe as _rak zarrs_, guardian warriors."

"Before becoming a _rak zarr _a _viza _must pass a test given to him by his father. My test took me to the top of the world, a place were the suns never see because the clouds are too thick. It is said that once a year when the snow ceases for a brief time, the gods meet there in their true forms. It was on that sacred ground that I spilled the blood of the beast and took its claws back with me to present them to the _Vayzak_. Before I could make the journey back though, I had to receive the blessing from the gods. _Vayzing_, the god of war, _Haylea_, the goddess of healing, and _Kah_, the god of shadow, each of them I had to give my life to, for them to do the same and watch over me. Before I left however, _Vayzing _gave me a warning of the time to come; a time of _kii_, lies and deceit. But I never saw it until it was too late."

"A _Viztrak _learns at a young age that honor and loyalty are not to be taken lightly. Even when that loyalty is to someone who uses others with the same manner as one would with an old rag that has too many holes in it. Fifteen of your years, I have been serving Teridax, the being who exterminated us with plagues and sickness because of cowardice to face us like _zarrs_. Because I failed my tribe and _Vayzing _himself, I am forced to serve the vile beast until the gods forgive me and I can send the coward to _Deggar_. But that day will only come when I can once again fight for a cause that would give honor to my tribe and the _Viztrak_. And you have given me that chance."

I blinked in surprise. Up until now I had been listening to him and watching Hoshi chase a small rodent-like rahi up a tree. I hadn't even noticed the sky on the edge of the horizon starting to light up with the coming dawn.

"Me…I what?" I asked.

"Up until you came into the shadows of my abode, I had never seen any besides the evil that Teridax gathers to himself. But with you, you are different from the rest. You are the one _Vayzing _told me about. The one I gave the blood of the _Viztrak _to and will train to be my kin."

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, I was finding it very hard to talk. Sitting there across from Wraith, I shifted my eyes from his shoulder to the rock-face of the mountain behind him.

"_Are you okay?" _asked a soft voice.

It took me a second to remember Hoshi, and the "conversation" that happened last nigh, and her way of communicating.

"_I'm fine." _I sent the thought in what I hoped was to her.

Her acknowledgment came with a slight giggling sound that conformed I had done it correctly and to her amusement, how it was amusing I wasn't sure.

"_If you wanted to say you were fine, you could have done it without telling me your fear of messing up." _another giggling sound. _"Did you think you might have sent your thoughts to someone else? Like Wraith?" _

I could feel my face starting to get warm as I realized I had, indeed, not done it entirely correctly. And to add to my horror, Wraith narrowed his eyes even more and shifted his head slightly.

"Are you sick human? You're color is getting darker." He questioned.

"I…er- no I'm fine." I forced myself not to turn and glare at the telepathic rahi in case Wraith tried to connect the dots, which I had already decided not to tell him or anyone else about Hoshi. "Uh…earlier you said you put…viztrek blood inside me?"

"Its pronounced _Viztrak_," Wraith replied a little dryly. "I did, but not the type of blood you are thinking about. You are flesh and blood so you might understand this better than some. _Viztrak _blood is something all _Viztrak _are given at birth by their mother's. It is said to be the first gift from _Haylea _herself to the tribes of old and is considered her first blessing as well. The blood part comes from the first time it was given to the first Chief Warlord's son in the form of the goddess's own blood. All who take her blood are under the protection of _Haylea_. Something you have already experienced when you were healed by her power during the moons before."

"The moons before?" I asked confused. "You mean yesterday? How long was I unconscious?"

"Time is hardly kept underground," he remarked. "You remained cold for a quarter of the suns time."

'_The suns times? I guess that means a day.' _I thought to myself. And if they had the same amount of daytime as back home, than that means I had been out for at least six hours. _'Well I guess that is okay, I mean it's not like I had to be somewhere at that time.' _

"_How did you get the blood in you? Did you drink something?" _the voice in my head sounding awed and curious.

"_I wish it had been that but no," _I thought my reply, being careful not to send my thoughts that were not apart of my answer. _"It was quite the experience, though I rather not do it again." _

"_At the next convenient time I think I will need to teach you how to communicate telepathically only what you mean without all the random thoughts."_

I mentally sighed, _'This is harder than I was expecting.'_

"_I heard that." _

"_Oh shush will you." _I inwardly growled, not caring what thoughts she would receive as I began to think of a certain cage with a lock for a house pet back at home.

The shadow moved in front of me bringing me out of my thoughts, well, what used to be my own thoughts. Looking up I saw Wraith, wrapped in his black cloak with the first rays of the first sun on him.

"Become my _viza_," he said, seemingly unaware of the second conversation that had just ended. "And I will help you get back to your home. That is what I must do to regain what Teridax stole from me."

Standing up I found that the top of my head barely came to his chest, forcing me to look up into his face.

"Alright," I said nodding my head. "I will help you get your honor back."

'_I sure hope you know what you are doing.' _I told myself.

Another giggling sound filled my mind.

**Thanks to the people who are reading this story. If I haven't mentioned it yet, and I don't think I have, but this plot line and first two chapters started about... four years ago on Legodotcom. Yep, personally, I think I have improved…majorly! I know that because I have kept the original chapters. **

**Anyways, here is the translator to help you with those _Viztrak _words found in this chapter:**

_Vayzak – Va-zac – _Title for the tribe leader or chief warlord.

_Rak - rack – _Guardian, protector, someone who watches over another being(s) for safety reasons.

_Zarr – Zar – _Warrior.

_Ki – Ky – _Lie. Two 'i's make it plural. Calling someone a liar would be _Kiiz_.

_Deggar – Deg-gar – _A word describing a dark, evil place. Their equivalent to hell.

**Next chapter I start training *shudders*. **


	7. Chapter 7

"The slow and weak die!"

A deep voice growled before I was slapped on the back of the head with the force that sent me sprawling to the ground. I winced and pushed myself back onto my feet. Taking a deep breath I crouched low preparing for another attack, my eyes scanning my surroundings for any sign of him. The training room, the same room where I first met Wraith, was basically a smallish arena. Like every other room and corridor here the floor, walls, and ceiling were carved out of the same glassy, black rock. A few small rock barriers, around a meter high, were placed in seemingly random spots throughout the room. The lighting was decent yet the shadows lingered almost everywhere. The shadows here acted more like a fog than an absent of light. Like always, Wraith loved to play in his shadows…like right now. Just fantastic.

'_Day five of this insane training designed by a demon who sometimes forgets some of us aren't made of freakin metal.' _Another breath, shallower this time. I briefly considered shouting the last part out for him to hear but thought better of it. _'Why can't I just join the Marines now? This sucks!'_

A blur of movement to my right made me jerk back slightly and I searched in vain to find my attacker…and teacher unfortunately.

"Dead," a voice hissed behind me.

I spun around instantly. My reflexes were quick but not fast enough to dodge the opened hand coming straight for me. Halfway through my spin my eyes quickly took in what was happening. Way too late to run now so instead I reacted by bending my knees slightly and bringing up the small hatchet like weapon Wraith had let me keep during our first encounter. Wraith's hand slammed into it as I focused on holding it back with both hands with all the strength I could muster. For a few moments we stayed locked in position, staring at each other. Sweat moved down my forehead as I felt him testing my block I had on his hand. Wraith stared at me with narrowed eyes, his entire body still and waiting.

"Rah!" he made a noise that sounded like a heavy outtake of air and struck. His free hand came out from under his dark cloak where it had been hidden and connected to my gut. The force took my breath away and I stumbled backwards a few feet before falling to the floor. I sat there panting trying to get my breathing back under control. It was over and I knew it.

"A _viza_ must learn to accept pain. Pain takes the place of weakness. Let it be your friend and you will learn to control it." Wraith spoke in his deep voice making it very clear he wasn't at all worn out by today's training activities. Nothing new, in fact I had never seen him even remotely tired after anything. I had seen some of Teridax's minions worn out after fighting so I knew it had to be possible for these mechanical beings…just really hard apparently for Wraith.

"Stand up," he commanded me.

I slowly pushed myself up, breathing a bit easier now.

"If you can't win a fight, make your _bruda_, your adversary, respect you. Remain standing after each hit. Stand firm and don't fall away from your mission because it might look easier. Study and learn your opponent, don't give up, and do what you must. Remember that _viza_, commit to it and it will serve you well."

I nodded but remained silent since I wasn't quite sure how to respond. Wraith stared unblinkingly at me a few moments more with his green eyes as if he were contemplating something. Wraith was big. Maybe not as big as Teridax but he still looked big and dangerous. Them fighting one on one I wondered who might win. I had never seen Teridax fight before but I guessed them to be evenly matched. Wraith's cloak hung from the top of his head in between his horns and hid most of body behind it. The dark cloak was rather intimidating at first but I got used to it. His mechanical skin and armor that he wore at times on the other hand, I never stopped feeling at least a little intimidated by them.

"_Viza."_

His commanding voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I acknowledged as I let my thoughts slide away for a later time.

"Attack," Wraith responded invitingly.

I instantly threw myself into a defense position. Legs spread evenly apart with hands and arms raised ready to defend my mid and top sections. Across from me, Wraith was in his own defense position. Crouching low with his arms spread near his sides, clawed hands opened ready to strangle something. Behind him his tail twitched dangerously out from under his cloak where it had been hiding. Even though it looked like he was open for an attack, I had quickly learned it was trick and wasn't interested in falling for it again. Defense and running worked the best for me against Wraith and I planned on sticking with those. Not surprisingly I didn't have to wait long.

With a growl, Wraith charged straight at me like an angry bull. I dove to the side to escape being rammed but he lashed out with his hand and hit my leg before I could dodge him completely. The blow threw me off balence and my own hands coming up were the only thing that kept me from landing flat on my face. Wasting no time I pushed myself off the hard floor and bolted for the nearest barrier. I had hoped to put it between myself and Wraith but a rough shove from behind sent me running into it instead of over it. Slightly shaken I ignored the pain I was feeling and drew my hatchet into a defensive position as I faced what was behind me.

'_Stronger, faster, smarter…how am I supposed to beat him...?'_

An open handed slash aimed for my face cut off my train of thought as I focused once again on dodging. The attack passed harmlessly above my head but a second attack caught me by surprise.

"Ooof!"

The wind was blown completely out of me and I fought to not only stay standing but to put air back into my seemingly deflated lungs.

"Hands and feet are not the only weapons one can fight with."

In between gasps for breath I notice Wraith a few yards in front of me, his tail moving back into the folds of his cloak. If he had decided to attack right then I would have been powerless to protect myself. I could only concentrate on my breathing.

"_Viza_, you're at a disadvantage," Wraith spoke instead of attacking. "Even with her blood you are still flesh and bone-"

'_Blood? Oh…yeah…flower not blood.'_

"You are the only one in this universe with your skin. I can only teach you so much but even then, not all beings here are weak and mindless like the one you fought before."

"What…*gasp*…do I do?" I winced. I didn't want to show I was trying to get air that bad. Then again he could probably see it himself.

"Use your mind," He replied drawing his cloak in around leaving nothing but his face and horns showing. "Fight on your terms, on your grounds. Make them come to you. When you can't use strength and power alone to defeat them use your mind and outsmart them."

"Why this training then?" I regretted asked. Sure it was on my mind and it was confusing me but I didn't really like admitting just how hard it was. My lungs still burned slightly but I was no longer gasping and could start to focus on other things.

Wraith shifted slightly, his body no longer directly facing me. "Because sometimes you won't always have a choice."

Before I could react, much less reply, Wraith struck. His body became a blur and I was shoved backwards into the barrier I had once tried to jump over. I felt my body slipping towards the ground as the pain and shock from the attack began to kick in. A new jolt of pain ran up my body as my side hit the stone floor.

"We are done for today. Remember what you've learned and stay off the floor." Wraith spoke coolly.

When I raised my head to look at him my eyes met nothing but the empty air surrounded by the dark stone of the room.

I was alone.

Never had I seen anything move that quick…

XXxxXXXXXXXXXxxXX

XXXXXXxxXxxXXXXXX

The walk back to my "bedroom", which remained the plain, stone room hollowed out of the wall, was uneventful and silent for the most part. Down some large corridor I could here echoes of something banging against something else. Or occasionally I could hear the 'drip drip' of water. Water I wouldn't trust to drink even if it was all I had. Instead I got water from the surface, or as close as I could from the surface. Every chance I got I would take the watertight pouches to fill with water I could use to drink. After filling them up, I would then clean myself off as best as I could in the water. The water was cold on the surface and even colder beneath but it was all I had so I forced myself to deal with it. For food, I gathered with Wraith whenever we ventured outside. All of food consisted of fruits and nuts found easily enough nearby, if one knew where to look. I suspected there used to be a lot more trees and plants before but something most have happened to them. The animals, or rahi as they called them, too. The surrounding area was deficient in living things. One had to search hard to find anything that was alive.

My thoughts ceased as I rounded a corner and came to face the piece of cloth that acted as my door. Not at all impressive but it worked I suppose. I pulled it aside and slipped past it and into the place I had made home. Letting the cloth fall back into place behind me I glanced over the room. In one corner rested all my water supplies. Some hanging on the wall while other rested the floor with the empty bags piled neatly in front. A gap in the wall made an ideal place to store all of my food. On the far side of the wall was a stone slab with straw piled on it that acted as my bed. A torn blanket rested over the bed and although it wasn't that great at keeping me warm, it couldn't be helped. That along with my fleece jacket, that I wear most of time, was all I had. The room was small and what space the bed didn't take over, the water took more leaving only a walk space and a small area in front of the door clear.

My eyes located the brown, wolf-like pup,

Hoshi.

I smirked as one of her small ears twitched. She lay on her back, like usual, with her head resting on its side. It took her a few more moments to realize I was there but she did and quickly jumped to her paws startled.

"Hey, sorry it's just me," I said out loud.

"_Oh," _

She visibly relaxed a bit and I couldn't blame her for being easily startled. She had been kidnapped and brought to a strange, dark cave for experimenting purposes. If it weren't for me…she wouldn't still be alive or at least not as herself. I didn't really like the whole "life debt" thing she now owed me but I didn't want to try and argue further on that. I was glad she was with me though, she was a good friend even though she was an anim-eh…rahi.

"_Are you hurt?" _

Her thoughts asked. Despite not hearing it with my ears I could still tell she sounded slightly worried.

"Nah, I'm…" Well, now that she mentioned I could feel the aches and pains throughout my body. "I'm fine. Just need a little rest from today."

She sat down on her haunches and tilted her head slightly. Clearly not at all convinced.

"_If you want to convince me you aren't hurt at all you shouldn't send your thoughts about being hurt or 'having aches and pains throughout my body'." _

'_Crap.'_ I focused on not sending anymore thoughts to her. I was still getting used to the idea and sometimes forgot to keep them private, like just now.

A giggling sound broke into my thoughts. Hoshi had caught me red handed and she knew it thanks to her being telepathic.

"I'm glad you're amused by my struggles."

Another giggle.

"_Not that, just the way your thoughts turned to panic before you blocked them was funny," _She laid down again. If she could smile she'd be beaming right now.

"Yeah whatever," I said sighing. I made my way over to the bed, picking up a water skin on my way and taking a few sips out of it. "So what did you do today?"

She appeared to think a moment before answering. _"I killed a stone rat."_

Used to living out in the sun and open air I'd imagine living here must be quite hard for her.

"That's good…I guess."

"_And you?" She asked._

"The same as always," I answered. At least I had something to do and wasn't stuck doing mostly nothing all day even though it was getting beat up mostly. "Want to go to the surface now?" I asked. I figured it was about that time where we made our daily trip to feel the fresh air.

"_Yes, I'm ready."_

Setting the water down and her up I made my way out of the room and towards the surface.

XXxxXXXXXXXXXxxXX

XXXXXXxxXxxXXXXXX

The horizon was splashed in red as the sun slowly peeped over the towering height of the mountain. Rays of light reached down to touch the land and wake up the creatures for the new day. Some creatures had awoken long before the sun.

'_Rather chilly,'_

'_Not to me.'_

'_It is for me, I don't have a fur coat.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because…I don't know. I just wasn't born with one.'_

'_Hmm, I'm sorry.'_

'_It's fine.'_

'_Good, because I honestly don't care.'_

I looked over at Hoshi as her laughter filled my mind, obviously enjoying pretending to be mean to me.

'_Whatever you say,' _I told her chuckling at her amusement. I still wished the sun would hurry a little and start warming the place up. Later in the day I'd regret that and wished it would cool down a bit but right now I just wanted to stop having goose bumps.

'_Dave,' _she spoke up. _'Tell me about your family. It's getting harder to remember mine.' _

"Um well," I stopped as I quickly thought about how I was going to explain it all. "I grew up with my four brothers and three sisters under a caring mother. My father worked to bring food home every night and um…" I stopped as I found myself not sure of what else to say.

'_Such a small family,' _Hoshi remarked. _'There were…I think dozens is the right word, right? All who were in the pack-family were brothers and sisters.' _

I watched as she lay down on her four paws as her thoughts in my head took a lightly sadder tone.

'_We all used to gather together before a hunt and the pups were told stories. The last hunt before I was taken my sire told me a story, of what I do not remember.' _

There was a short pause.

'_I only remember that it was a wonderful and happy one.'_

Anger and hatred pulsed throughout my body. What kind of monster could do this to anyone? To all of the slaves under the mountain, did they have stories similar to Hoshi's? A single sentence entered my head and remained there for the rest of the day.

…

…

**I hate you Teridax! **

XXxxXXXXXXXXXxxXX

XXXXXXxxXxxXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this. I'm really sorry I've been away for such a long time! I really want to get back into doing this but not sure if I can at the moment. I'll will do my best though.  
>I am in need of a little help if anyone is interested. I need an editor to help me proofread my writings. If you want you can send me a pm and we can see ^_^<p>

Thanks! Have a wonderful day.


End file.
